Falling Stars, and Breaking Traditions
by Dialux
Summary: Cassia is the daughter of two giants of Wizarding society, and this is her first year at Hogwarts. With a Malfoy at her side, and a Potter at her heels, even Voldemort will be wary. Yet catalysts exist, and how does the world change when Hogwarts faces off against two foes in the same year? Book 2 of the Caelia series!
1. Chapter 1

**Note to all those who have not read Caelia book one, _What Sweet Bitter Fools are We?, _you will likely be confused at this fic. _WSBFaW _is the first one in a series on a woman who is forced into an arranged marriage with Sirius. A few notes to my readers from that fic, because this starts at a time jump, right before Cassia (Sirius' first daughter) goes to Hogwarts.**

**1\. Narcissa and Andromeda are reconciled; Nymphadora and Draco and Cassia are good friends/close cousins. They were home-schooled by a mix of Caelia (who is a formidable Wizengamot member) Narcissa, Severus, Regulus, and Andromeda.**

**2\. Sirius didn't fight the divorce, and Cassia and her two younger siblings, Vivian and Orpheus, are completely under Caelia's guardianship. Regulus is Vivian's godfather; Severus is Orpheus'.**

**3\. Harry is close friends with Ron from before Hogwarts, and has a younger sister named Helena.**

**4\. The Horcruxes have been hunted by Caelia and Severus, but only the locket and Hufflepuff's cup have been found; Severus begins to teach at Hogwarts sometime after Tonks goes to Hogwarts. Caelia's shop in Diagon takes off.**

**5\. Dumbledore and Caelia are political enemies.**

**That's about all I can think of right now, and I'd like to thank all of you and ask you to _hold on for the ride!_**

* * *

The night sky was cold and clear when Cassia Black woke up.

Stars hung in the air, still, and the stone under her palms had a thin layer of frost on it. But warming charms and heavy cloaks were useful for more than one purpose- and she did her best thinking alone. A small alcove formed, accidentally, by an overhanging curved wall and a jutting bench, was a _brilliant _find by her a couple years ago, and her mother knew better than to disturb her when she was this deep in thought.

Cassia knew very well why her mother was so protective.

She'd lost her entire family when she was young, and she'd made her own with Severus Snape, Regulus Black, and her three kids. Christmases and birthdays and solstices were spent together; they were family more than friends now. But more than that, her mother _hated _the way Sirius- her dad- and his best friends, James and Lily and Harry and Helena Potter, continuously sought out fame.

Cassia knew better than to aim for that kind of… a flashy goal.

She'd enjoy her mother's presence, be happy with everything she had. Material things somehow didn't mean so much- when you were the heiress to both the Derwent and Black fortunes, you had more money than you knew what to do with- when all her friends and family had everything they could ever want. That didn't mean there weren't problems, though.

Long hair tumbled down to the small of her back, the exact shade of her father's. Seeing the photographs of him in the papers felt like a… punch to the gut, for her, in more ways than one.

(Everyone knew that Sirius didn't fight Caelia when she pushed for a divorce.)

All her life, Cassia'd been happily protected behind her mother's arms and Black manor's walls. Tomorrow, she would head off, for the first time, to the distant unknown.

In other words, Hogwarts.

She wouldn't be alone there; Draco would be joining her, and Uncle Severus was Potions professor- but her mother wouldn't be close. Fear thrummed in her gut, a steady fear that she would not measure up to her mother's stories. Fear that she would lack the strength of will her mother had shown; fear that her sheltered upbringing had erased some necessary component of her life-

-fear that she would not be good enough.

No tears darkened her eyes, though. Tears were for those who couldn't do better. Tears were… weak. And Cassia Black was never- would never- be characterized as weak. She was strong where it mattered and intelligent to a point; she was the product of a proper Slytherin training.

_I don't want to go, _she imagined telling her mother. _I'd like to stay here._

And her mother would move _mountains _if she said that. She'd be home-schooled with the best education and would lack for absolutely nothing. But… what about connections? She wasn't only her mother's daughter, regretfully.

And Sirius Black had never backed down from a challenge.

_Goodbye, _she whispered instead. Crooning it to the small stream winding around the southern edge, only a small ribbon from her position; calling it out to the swans clustered around the pond; singing it to the _lule perla _fields that still lay fallow. _I will miss you all._

Her magic knew this land perfectly. A childhood of mapping it and exploring it had left her completely at ease with it. And every pureblood knew why raising children in _one _household throughout their childhood was important; it gave them a way to expend their inherent flowing magic into their surroundings- which would only happen if they were trusting of the landscape. According to her Uncle Reg, children 'bled' magic, and while even adults did that, children had absolutely no control over it.

_Which is why I'm not so happy about leaving. Still… Hogwarts is supposed to be a wonderful school. I wonder how much of a headstart I have over the normal students?_

Private lessons by a Charms Master- Narcissa- a Potions Master- Uncle Severus- a Transfigurations Master- Uncle Reg- and a Dueling expert- her mother- had given her, along with Draco and Tonks, a _huge _leap on the rest of the masses.

_I can't wait to talk to Draco about this. _She tilted her head back, thumping it against the wall heavily. _I just hope… well. We'll just have to wait and see._

Because Draco had always had problems with his dad. It had started at a young age- when her mother and his mother had gotten together and reconciled with Aunt Andromeda- but gotten progressively worse over the years; Draco got conflicting signals from _everyone else _and his dad.

The poor boy had explained it all to her one quiet evening a couple months ago, and she'd noticed the strain between him and her mother almost immediately.

Nothing _noticeable _to those who didn't watch for it- both were consummate actors- but their touches and smiles held a sharp edge to them that hadn't existed just a few years ago.

Draco was growing up, and into his own man, and his father didn't want him to.

Not that Cassia could blame Draco. His father was one of the more _traditional _purebloods, and wielded massive influence both domestically and internationally. Even if all Draco wanted was to lead a quiet life tucked away in his manor, it wouldn't be possible; his father had his duties and responsibilities mapped out until he was edging on thirty- a high number even by conservative standards.

She wondered lightly, if anyone had ever told Lucius Malfoy that one caught more flies with honey, before dismissing it in favor of the next day's tension: what would their game-plan be, and how would they achieve their goals?

* * *

"Are you ready?" Caelia asked Cassia quietly, the next morning, eyes catching her daughter's. The real question was, _are you ready for the outside world, _and they both knew it- but silence and shadows was a game both pulled off remarkably well.

Cassia nodded silently, pale face arching slightly upwards.

_…She looks more like her father every day, _Caelia thought wryly. The tilt of her wide grey eyes, the sharp curve of cheekbones- they were all Sirius' through and through.

Vivian and Orpheus weren't; they had her slender features and blue eyes.

_Thankfully, none of them have Sirius' _personality. _If they did… I'd probably have driven myself, Severus, and Regulus into a grave. _

Aloud she asked, "Does everyone have their raincloaks?" When Vivian squirmed slightly, she leveled a paint-stripping glare at her. "_Vivian. _How many times have I _told _you to listen? Don't you rem-" The whoosh of the Floo halted her scolding in its tracks, and she grimaced lightly at Narcissa who stepped out. "Just go get your cloak, love."

"Draco!" Cassia lunged forwards, catching his arm in a tight grip, and dragging him away from everyone else. Leaning into each other, they began talking in low, tense voices.

"Is it just me, or should I fear for Hogwarts?" Narcissa murmured dryly, and Caelia choked on a laugh.

"I'll tell Severus," she replied. Then, all amusement fading, "but the two of them have been rather… pale lately. And quiet."

"Worried?"

She sighed. "Not so much worried… as strained. Both of them have a… _disturbing _propensity for overthinking things."

"And an independent streak just long enough that they won't come to us for problems," Narcissa said. "I know. What I'm more… concerned… about is their catapult into fame. Being the Heirs to the Malfoy and Derwent fortunes- not to mention Black- is going to make them the object of the masses' attentions. And not in the _bonne façon_."

"I'm not worried about _that," _Caelia replied drolly. "If you'll put your mind back… nine years or so, you should remember the _other _celebrity they'll be attending with. If ever you have need to see a large ego- look no further than this morning's paper."

She frowned. "Are you talking about- ah." A light smirk. "You mean _Harry Potter."_

"I don't think Cassia's ever forgiven Sirius for choosing him over her," she said ruefully. "And I haven't exactly encouraged his attendance."

Narcissa shrugged. "You had no need to. He's never been good father material, and it was cruel of Walburga to chain you to him. You had no chance."

She smiled back. "I don't regret my actions, Narcissa. And I have no intentions of ever doing so. I am… happy, now. The stupidity of one man will not ruin my happiness otherwise."

"Are you truly," she asked suddenly, leaning forward, eyes gleaming. "Because I think-"

Vivian and Orpheus returned in that moment, bundled up, and Narcissa declined to continue. Still, walking away, Caelia couldn't get that undefinably raw emotion in her eyes.

_I am happy, _she told herself firmly. _I have everything I could want. There is little else for me to want for that will not tip over into the realm of selfishness._

"Cassia, Draco! We have to go!"

* * *

**And that was Chapter 1 of the next book! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Some notes for this chapter: _bonne facon _is french for good way. **

**I am stating this: I will be going on a hiatus after this chapter for about a month-month and a half; I honestly have a _lot _of work to do and finish. This, sadly, is not one of the things that will get me into my master's program, so...**

**I should be back mid-March at the latest. Another reason is that I have just gotten sucked back into my Transformers fandom mode (and it took me three years to get out! Nooooo!) and have a multi-chapter fic on that that my muse has just _exploded _over. I'll- hopefully- see you guys sometime next month!**

**Reviews inspire me, and I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers from WSBFaw! You guys made my day.**

**(Also: does anyone know why I've been getting a bunch of follows on my oneshot _Bleeding White? _I know I marked it as complete, and I'm sure as hell not complaining. I'm just kinda confused.)**

**-Dialux**


	2. Chapter 2: of children and friendship

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was bustling; the chill of London rain on the Muggle side was expressed in the puffs of breath- that, in turn, added to the busy atmosphere.

"Over eleven years," she murmured to Narcissa, at her side, "I haven't seen a crowd such as this. And I'm including Wizengamot hearings, in that estimate."

Narcissa shrugged, lightly. "What can I say? We Magicals love our children."

Caelia rolled her eyes. "When's Lucius coming?"

"He… isn't." She sighed, tilting a reproving look at a too-loud Draco- even in the depths of crowds, there were _some _proprieties to be observed- and sent her an apologetic one. "Lucius wanted to arrive via Floo, and I wanted to meet you, so…"

"Polarizing decisions even in send-offs," she mused aloud, wryly. "And he wonders why making you choose isn't helping his case."

Narcissa just shrugged.

Unobtrusively, they moved through the crowd, following their children. The blaring red of the Hogwarts Express was tasteless, on a good day. On a cloudy one like this…

It hurt to look at.

"If nothing else, get Lucius to repaint this train," she told Narcissa flatly. "I'd prefer _not _to be blinded every time I welcome my child back."

"You'll deal," she retorted, before her voice changed abruptly. "When are you meeting with Severus and Regulus?"

"Tonight." She frowned. "We're getting together for drinks, seeing as it's Sev's last night before the brats get their grubby hands into him-" cue a huff of amusement, "-and Regulus is aiming to stay with _his _nouveau-riche girlfriend for the next couple months, and with the Wizengamot hearings for those criminals from Surrey coming up… let's just say we're being pulled in three different directions. Why?"

Her mouth quirked into a light smile. "There were some things I wanted to talk to Regulus about. If I could just drop the papers off to you, could you give it to him? He's been…" her lips twisted into a grimace that flowed into a light smile, "avoiding me."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" She muttered, as they finally reached their children. "Of course I can. It won't be a problem."

Cassia looked up at her with silver eyes as she approached- the exact shade they'd been when she was born. In the correct lighting, Caelia had mistaken them for coins.

"The next time you run off, I'll tag you with a multi-level blood ward," she warned her daughter. When Draco smiled, she turned her gimlet gaze over to him. "Don't think I won't teach Narcissa, Draco. You're heading off for… lands unknown. There are certain safety issues you _will _follow, Cassia. Or-"

"-or what, Caelia?"

Her heart stopped for a brief moment, and she indulged in a deluge of absolute fury for the same amount of time.

_Sirius._

Before she could say something, though, Narcissa- bless her soul- stepped in.

"I'm not quite sure how this is any of your business, cousin," she said quietly- voice soft, certainly, but also unyielding, as a silken boxer's glove would feel. Narcissa, for all her proclivities, was a Black born and bred; it was not in her nature to accept the universe's karma. She got up, went on fighting, and killed if it suited her.

Sirius never stood a chance.

But that didn't mean he- Black that he, too, was- wouldn't fight back.

"She is speaking to _my _daughter," he said coldly. Clearly, she thought disparagingly, manners were optional to him. "I believe that makes it my concern. So. What would you do if Cassie didn't follow your… _orders?"_

Her lips thinned. "Sirius-"

But before she could continue, her daughter- bold, bright, and so very, very brave; so much her father's daughter and so little at the same time- stepped forward.

"Only my family calls me Cassie," she said, in a voice that was both clear and calm.

"I'm your dad, Cassie," Sirius told her with a small smile. The edge of kindness to his tone added credibility- she had to hand it to him. Sirius, for whatever reason, was willing to put in the effort to make Cassia his friend. Then he ruined that by sending her a dirty look. "I'd understand if that… _woman _didn't tell you, but-"

"I know who you are," Cassia retorted coolly, and she didn't look like him at all, in that moment. Right then, Caelia fancied they were mirrors. "I've seen your pictures in the Daily Prophet."

"Cassia," she murmured- a warning.

She instantly heeded it. "Thank you for your time… Lord Black. It has been… a _pleasure, _meeting you."

The smile on his face was like a frozen shard of ice. "Indeed. I hope to see you around."

He strode away, and Caelia stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Cassia's shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Improper though it was, to show that amount of affection, she'd be damned if she allowed propriety to dictate how she loved her kids.

"You will be happy there," she told her firmly. "This is a dream come true for you- I know it is, don't you dare deny it- and I want you to be _happy. _Nothing else."

"And if I'm in Gryffindor?" She asked quietly.

Caelia heard the undertone, though: _And if I'm like my father, inside, where it matters most?_

"Do you really think I'll care?" She drawled, tipping her head to the side. "Don't be ridiculous. You are my _daughter."_

Of all her children- though, to be fair, Vivian and Orpheus were too young to have such opinions- Cassia was the most self-conscious about her appearance. Black and Derwent families were rather similar in looks, but the fey delicacy of Cassia's face and frame was almost completely from the Black side of the family. And, even more-so, she was the Heir to both Black and Derwent family fortunes- Caelia had managed to build up _some _reserves of money from her potions business, and though Severus had left years ago, the rapport she had built up was serving her well so far. The Black coffers had always been tipping over into the realm of the ridiculous; she had first-hand knowledge from a fuming Andromeda that there were animated complete-gold statues.

As Heir, Cassia had a lot to live up to. And though she presented a good front, Caelia knew very well that her daughter was staggering under the weight.

It was a possible sign of impending lunacy that she was as like-as-not happy about Cassia's stoicism.

_It isn't like I don't have other things to be proud of._

Still. For all of Cassia's worries, she knew exactly where her daughter would land. The innocent look in her eyes- that promised bunnies and rainbows and unicorns- when she utterly _destroyed _a three-hundred year old glass curio cabinet had convinced Caelia of that, even if it hadn't stopped her from sending her to her room, grounded.

"You," she said, quietly and with all the fierce-won pride of her actions and their consequences, "are mine. Not for _anything _would I let myself lose that."

Cassia almost flinched back, but at the last minute she only tilted her head. "Thank you."

She retreated, letting the intensity of the moment fade, as heat would, under the cooling twilight. There was only so much emotion and excitement a person could take in a day- and they were both private enough to enjoy this moment later, alone.

But she would never let her children doubt her _love._

Not for all the gold in Gringotts- or all the love of Gryffindors.

* * *

They met up in a small cottage in Liverpool, one that was hidden under a wash of protective spells and carefully bought from the Muggle side of things so nothing could be suspected.

Inside, it was small enough; two bedrooms and a scant living room was not what she was accustomed to. Nevertheless, the house had clean clothes, medical supplies in case of an emergency, magical portkeys and others, and was well-stocked with good food and clean water.

The calm surroundings were only a bonus.

Caelia was the first to walk in, a full two hours early. The familiar buzz of magic across her skin let her relax, for the first time in a long one; the twins had taken Cassia's departure as permission to destroy the manor, and the house elves had finally just put them to sleep with none of their usual cheerfulness-the Wizengamot was also not the least stressful place to work.

And then Regulus and Severus walked in, either angrily debating or calmly dueling, and she felt her hand tighten on the stem of the wineglass as Severus stalked furiously over to the liquor cabinet and pour himself a shot of the good whiskey.

Her eyes narrowed, and she drawled, "Should I be worried?"

Severus was recovering from a deep bout of depression a few years ago- and even worse, his coping mechanism had been to drink.

Regulus had been strongly tempted to start an AA for wizards, until she had told him in no uncertain terms _exactly _why that was a bad idea.

"About what?" Regulus retorted.

She arched an eyebrow. "You drove Severus to drink." Without rising, she waved her hand- and the wineglass hung in the air. "Tell me I have nothing to worry about."

Glass slammed down onto the wooden countertop, hard enough that it shattered.

Severus snarled low in his throat, and raised a reproachful finger at Regulus. "You don't tell a person the night that you start that you're _working _with them! It violates personal integrit-"

He broke off at her curtly raised hand.

_Oh, _she hissed mentally, _he is _mine, _Severus._

Slowly, she pinned Reg with a reproving glare. There was only one way to end this, and while she was no pushover, Regulus wasn't either. The conversation would go downhill very fast if she didn't go on the attack _quickly._

"You're working at Hogwarts?" Short, sharp questions, with no room for maneuvering. Best way to catch a slippery Slytherin.

He nodded cautiously.

"And when did you apply?"

"Three weeks ago."

She grimaced at that, and knew that Severus was doing the same a few feet behind her. Three weeks ago, the Aurors had just found a group of rampant smugglers in Surrey that were using Dark magic on hapless muggles- and she had needed to be a sponsor so the smugglers could be caught in time. They'd been caught, after a number of long nights, and she was just about ready to fall over at the end of it.

Severus had been caught up with restocking the potion store for her shop over those weeks. More likely than not, he'd not registered night and day, much less seen his mail.

And Severus was expecting her to be angry; Regulus thought she would scold him.

It really wasn't healthy for them to think they could anticipate her actions.

"Then," she said, quirking a sunny smile at both of them, "let us celebrate this momentous news!"

"You're not angry," Severus said dubiously.

She rolled her eyes again, and smirked. "I do believe that having two of you watching over Cassia and Draco is a _good _thing. Heaven knows she'll need the attention."

"And you can always come to visit _us, _because the world knows you're friends with both of us, and that's permitted within the Hogwarts Charter," Reg pointed out innocently.

Severus choked on his glass.

Reg continued. "And if you just happen to slip down to the dungeons, well… it _has _been a long time since your student days, hasn't it? You just _had _to see your daughter, then, and it isn't like anyone would _complain- _they just all want the same excuses…"

She smiled devilishly. "Look not too deep for conspiracy, Regulus, lest your deepest dreams turn real."

"I know exactly what I want," he replied wryly.

Severus raised a hand, as if ready to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You're okay with him not telling us because it gave you an _excuse?"_

Caelia leaned back, and knew that her lips were twitching wildly. "Misdirection is the Slytherin way," she agreed.

He glared.

She smiled.

Regulus laughed.

It was almost like having a family.

* * *

Regulus' face shifted, from a sort-of-exhaustion to awkward uncertainty when she handed him the papers Narcissa had given her.

_In fact, _Severus thought, _he looks downright terrified._

Caelia just arched an eyebrow impatiently and tilted her head to the side; a silent gesture that she would give him privacy if he asked for it. Just as silently, he folded his arms- a movement designed to make him taller, broader, and generally more intimidating.

"Two hours and the Express arrives," he said snappishly. "Minerva's probably already having kittens."

Message: _don't be late_.

Caelia shrugged, easily. "Delay her. And… you'll tell me how it went with Cassia, right?"

Right. Get caught up in the domestic scene he'd fought so hard against; Severus had refused to be a part of Caelia's family since the moment she'd begun it. From the first moment to the last, he'd wanted independence. With these two's friendship, he got best of both worlds- no true reliance while there was all the love.

"Of course I will, Caelia."

"If you tell me she made Hufflepuff, Severus, god help me I will-"

"What," he smirked. "Scream at me? Wouldn't that wreck your precious pureblood upbringing's values?"

Not to mention her more radical ideas of Hufflepuff's not being idiots.

"Not if I'm avenging my honor," she retorted grimly.

He grimaced back. "I'll see you at ten."

She nodded, and they both turned to Regulus, only to see him frowning at the paper.

"It's a list of names," he said blankly, holding up the sheet. "Random ones, as far as I can tell, and…"

"Let me see." Severus snatched it out of his hands, going over it-

-and felt all the blood drain from his face.

"Caelia," he whispered hoarsely, dragging horror-struck eyes up to meet her blissfully innocent ones, "there's something I need to tell you about Hogwarts this year."

* * *

**Well. I am _so _sorry! It took me some time for inspiration to hit as to how to write this chapter, and I was moving, and I had my Master's, and I got sucked into the Transformers 'verse, and a bunch of other stuff, but now I'm back! And I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I love all of you and hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Thank you to everybody who alerted me and/or reviewed. You guys are seriously my inspiration.**

**See you guys soon! (hopefully...)**


	3. Chapter 3: spinning destinies

He frowned, heavily, and thought over what to say carefully.

Then, softly, "The ferryman's boat has left harbor. Old gods are rising. Hades fears the dead."

Something sharpened in Caelia's face- but whether it was her temper or her intelligence remained to be seen. "And the Furies?"

So she had caught on to the code, and understood what he was saying.

Good.

"Ignorant," he replied bluntly.

"Olympus is under siege," Regulus interjected, and it was then that Caelia's face drained of color. "If it hasn't fallen already, Zeus…"

"Let me see the list," she demanded, reaching out to pluck it from Severus' grasp.

He shook his head. "You can't undo what is done, Caelia. Better you stay unaware, especially if the Wizengamot catches wind. You'll be the first person they ask. Stay on your toes, and-"

"I'm not staying back while you two play conspiracy," she snapped. "You're coming at this from a single angle- and you _know it. _Hogwarts might be the one front, but it was _Narcissa _who gave us the paper. How did you think that happened?"

It was a fair point. One that he hadn't even considered.

And Caelia was a good asset, all said and done. She had a good head on level shoulders, and a network of information. He and Regulus could keep their eyes open inside Hogwarts, and she could come at it from the side of the law.

Still… it was _his _conspiracy.

"Lucius is on the Board of Governors," Regulus murmured, tossing back the last of his whiskey.

She grimaced. "Dumbledore keeps a tight ship. He wouldn't have allowed him inside to plan this. No. Something's happening in Hogwarts, and I want to know what. But if you guys can handle that, I'll take it from outside. Use the Wizengamot."

"Trust no one," Severus agreed. "Albus knows but doesn't want to do anything. If it is Lucius, then we'll have enemies everywhere."

Regulus muttered a quick _Tempus, _and sighed. "We need to leave, if we're going to get ready in time for the feast. So-"

Caelia fingered her wand, and murmured a quiet charm; Severus' eyes snapped to hers as the windows snapped shut. The wards slammed down, erasing them from the earth for a few, brief hours. They could leave easily enough, but entering was going to be a problem.

The only question left was _why _she'd done that, and…

"Dumbledore is a Legilimens," she said quietly.

He felt his lips pull together, eyebrow arch in a question- and realization dawned, sharp, fresh, and unwanted.

"And I am an Occlumens."

Her eyes were very level. "Better safe than sorry, Severus. 'Trust no one' you said, but you also failed to say 'trust each other.'"

"No," he said flatly, "I did not."

"Because you don't believe in it or because you think it goes without saying?"

That… was Regulus. And, while he didn't sound angry, his tone was sharp. The arrogance there didn't sit well with him, not that Severus had ever taken crap from people. He had always hated bullies, and this time both Caelia and Regulus were attacking him.

"What do you think, Reg? Do _you _want her rooting about your head? We don't have a choice- not that it _matters, _now- but the end result is the same! This…"

"Right," she said sarcastically. "I'll be the same as _Dumbledore _rooting through your mind."

Severus remained silent for a long moment. "What are you going to do?" He asked, finally.

"Obliviate you."

"No. Absolutely _not." _He stood up, began pacing around the room. His eyes, when he faced Caelia, were blown wide. "I've had _enough _of mind control for one life, thank you very much! And you-" he leveled an accusing finger at Regulus, "-_you _should know better! I can't do my job if- I can't-"

Evelyn was watching him carefully, and it was only after she was sure that he was _finished _that she asked, wryly, "Good to get that off your chest, Sev?"

"_Don't _call me that." Exhaling sharply, Severus ran a hand through his hair. "You can't do this on your own, Caelia. You can't…"

"I'm not going to take everything away. Just the paper," she said slowly. Her eyes remained on his, sharp, but not angry. From experience, Severus knew that, of the three of them, Caelia was the most objective; the most even-tempered.

Still, he couldn't stop the faint tremble in his hands. "You're asking me to give you _who I am."_

"I would _never _abuse that trust, Severus," she said slowly, hands spread open, body languorous and spread. Her voice was gentler than he expected, though, especially for _Caelia, _who had made a living of politics.

"I'm supposed to take your _word _for it?" He asked, incredulous.

Even a first-year would have been suspicious. For him, the double-triple-quadruple spy, it was unheard of.

"No," she said, and her right hand closed around the base of her wand, stroking the base as if for comfort. "But I would hope you could take our history into account, as well."

Regulus rose, threw his head back and drained the glass. The flickering light from candles nearby lit up the alabaster arch of his throat- it was so easy, to forget that Regulus was a Black, and beautiful for it, but there were also the subtle reminders in both his cutting demeanor and his penchant for exhibitionism.

"Do me," he said.

Her eyes widened, a brief exhalation passing her lips. She didn't make the mistake of asking him if he was _sure- _Severus knew that, if she had, Regulus would have run, and run hard.

"Sit down."

The wand in her hand was held as if it were a knife, surgical precision and perfection carved into the wood. They sat two feet apart, and he saw them both relax, muscles easing as if asleep.

Caelia whispered, "One, two, three, _breathe. _One, two, three, _breathe."_

Again, and again. And again.

Until they were just _breathing, _and then the sharp peppermint tang of her magic slid through the air, pooling at the back of his throat like too much wine. Regulus stiffened, slightly, muscles tightening, while Caelia loosened further- looking almost drunk.

The silence was heavy enough for Severus to scream. He had never done well under chains, and while it might not have been Caelia's _purpose, _it was close enough that he could taste the bile.

A rattling gasp from both throats finally broke the quiet. By the time he turned around, though, Regulus was dry-heaving on the couches, none of the famed Black insouciance visible. Caelia, too, looked pale, though thankfully not as shaken as Regulus.

Her hand was pressed to her mouth, her lips were bloodless, and she was paler than he'd ever seen her.

"Damn you," Regulus whispered, dragging a hand across his mouth and settling back to the back of the couch.

Caelia leaned further back against the couch, almost as if she were trying to sink into it.

Waving his wand- as disdainfully as possible- Severus Vanished the mess. The cushions were easily replaceable, anyways.

"Damn her for what, Black?"

Regulus twitched, slightly. "I've felt Legilimency before, _Snape. _This was… harsher. I could _feel _her, running through my memories, and I couldn't _stop her!"_

_"_Stop me," Caelia shrieked, back tightening as a snake would- ready to strike. "You think I _enjoyed that? _You _screamed, _Regulus! You _screamed! _I sat there and heard you scream and knew it was _because of me! _I'm sorry that I haven't studied Legilimency as well as _some people, _but it's something that only _I _could do. So if you're going to _whine _about it, there's the door!"

The color drained from Severus' face. Caelia was shaken- literally, he thought, looking at the ashen cast of her skin. He'd seen her angry, before, and he'd seen her afraid. This was the trapped look of a woman with too much to lose, without any of the restraints she'd normally exercise.

And she was trying to cut her losses as quickly and cleanly as possible.

_Damn all of you. I'm supposed to be the _calm one _now?_

"Caelia," he said coldly, "calm down. Regulus- sit down. I know there was a problem there. I don't care what it is-" a patent lie, he _really _wanted to know what it was, but not at the price he'd have to pay, "-but you'll work past it, or- well, not. We can't afford a fracture in _anything, _Caelia, not in public and not in private. Not if this conspiracy goes as far as I think it does!"

Abruptly, Regulus strode to the bar liquor cabinet and poured himself a large shot- on second thought, then, he chugged it straight from the bottle.

Caelia still looked tense, but also better than before, like a string wound too tight to betray its fraying tension. "Fine. Take a seat, Severus."

…and he hadn't considered what this _meant, _Caelia moving past the disaster that was Regulus.

"I'm not going to bite," she said wryly, a shadow of a smile on her face.

"You don't need to in _my head."_

"I'm not _Dumbledore, _Severus," she snapped, eyes narrowing. Some measure of color returned to her cheeks, along with her outrage. "I wouldn't expect loyalty. Not if I'm as wise as I think of myself as, and I'm not an idiot. _Sit down, _or I'll make you, and I won't be half as gentle as I was with Regulus!"

He sighed, but she was correct, and this needed to be done. He marshaled himself, perching across from her as lightly as possible.

And then she was inside his mind, a ghost-presence floating after his thoughts. Her touch was gentler, though, than he'd expected- Voldemort had been infinitely rougher.

_Cold glass shatters against the wooden wall-_

_Screams are heard from a house in Spinner's End-_

_"Run," a dark-haired woman breathes into his ear-_

The ragged hiss from his throat made her draw back from his memories, instantly. And if her mind-self was tinted with embarrassment, he didn't think he'd draw much attention to it. At all.

_Sorry, _her not-self murmured, and she twisted through the air; his mind flinched away from the particulars but it was, quite suddenly, distracted by a memory of flashing lights. By the time he'd acknowledged it and filed it _properly, _there was a backlog of seventy other images that needed his _immediate _attention, and he couldn't counteract Caelia's presence.

He came to in the material world with a start five minutes later.

Caelia, by then, had her wand hand clenched tightly around the settee, and had her other one thrown over her eyes.

"The two of you are messed up, did you know that?" She asked, without lifting her head.

Severus exhaled sharply, before getting up, a little unsteadily. He could see Regulus' need to _move, _now- colors were a little too bright, and his head spun, as if he were truly drunk.

"Why," Regulus muttered, draining the bottle. He glared at it for a moment, and then tossed it to the side; it hit the far wall with a satisfying crash of glass on wood. "Did you just realize it?"

"No. I knew you were, just not to what _extent. _Suicide, Reg?" She still hadn't lifted her head, but there was no way she could have missed the darkening tension in the room.

Regulus, in turn, went stiff. His back was rigid as a board, his movements animatronic. "Caelia-"

There was a warning, in that tone, but Caelia didn't look like she was going to heed them anytime soon.

"No, Regulus." She stood in one, swift motion; her nostrils flared as she fought to maintain balance but she looked, otherwise, perfectly healthy. "You are going to listen, for once in your life. I _protected _you, during the war, when you were utterly sure you were _dying. _Don't you think you owe it to me to admit that you tried to commit suicide _inside _of that home?!"

Severus nearly swallowed his tongue.

And she barreled on, looking a potent mixture of angry and worried. "I warned you, yes I did, that there would be side-effects to that stupid draught you took, when you spoke to me! But did you _listen, _you arrogant ass of a Pureblood! No, you didn't. You walked away, and you _forgot _about me, and I faked your death, never imagining that I would have to _bury your remains _the next week!"

"I didn't mean for it to go that far," he said tiredly.

Caelia's face had gone absolutely white. "Nobody ever does, Regulus."

"Well, I didn't _kill _myself, did I?"

"My god," she hissed back, "can you get anymore _patronizing, _Regulus?"

It didn't really take anymore resolve than before; Severus just _wanted _silence more, now, than before. The cloying scent of his magic was nowhere near alluring. He wanted them to shut up, though, and that desire was stronger than his current disgust with his magic.

"Silencio," he said wearily, flicking his wand at both of them.

Caelia was turning colors he'd never seen before. Regulus' hands were twitching closer to his wand, and he was sure that there would be hell to pay soon enough, but they needed to get their stories correct, _now, _without further ado.

"I know we need to talk," he said, biting back the recriminations and useless anger. "But we don't have _time. _Regulus and I have the feast in an hour, and if the Malfoys are watching you as closely as we suspect, you'll have to appear normal."

Caelia was still chewing on her cheek, and looked angry, but at least she wasn't yelling- a definite win, especially with _Caelia. _Slowly, she rose to her feet, and though she avoided looking at Regulus, she did address both of them.

"I'll start looking into the finances and launch a low-level inquiry. Keep your heads in the game, and whatever else, _stay in touch. _We can't afford any mistakes right now."

"Roger, Lady Derwent. Do you want a side of Death Eater masks to go with that order?"

Caelia went rigid. Severus tried not to curse; it wouldn't help matters, not really, but they didn't realize how _appealing _it was, especially when his two best friends were sniping at each other worse than Lucius and Bellatrix on a _bad day. _Nevertheless, Caelia looked truly insulted, in that stiff-I'm-trying-not-to-let-my-feelings-show expression she fell into when she was that furious.

So, conciliation it was: "We do have to leave, Caelia. See each other on the weekend?"

She nodded tersely. "If I don't have anything updates, then yes, Saturday will be fine. If something does come up, though, look for weather in my message. I talk about it, we meet."

"Fine. We'll see you then."

She gathered her cloak and purse and left without any attempt at a goodbye; Severus winced, minutely, at the slam of the door against the lintel. Regulus was still draining glass after glass of the scotch, though his features were set mulishly.

"You could've been nicer," Severus said mildly.

Regulus clenched his jaw. "Does all the sweetness hurt you, Severus? I know you're not used to it."

He rolled his eyes. "It's like a cavity. But I've given greater sacrifices for a lower cause, so why don't you cut the crap and tell me exactly _why _you're so pissed off at someone who's only ever helped you!"

"I don't-"

"She put her life on the line, and you know it," he said evenly, though it wasn't without an effort.

Regulus rolled the decanter on the wooden table; it tipped off the edge a moment later and landed on the floor with a crash.

"Satisfied?" Severus asked wryly.

"She was nothing but a _figurehead, _Severus! The only people actually watching her were the trainees! She was the only one with any sort of _desire _to appear neutral, and Mother would've-"

"Your mother wouldn't have hesitated to have Caelia murdered and Sirius married the next day," he said plainly, watching Regulus closely. There were only so many romanticisms that he could allow, and making Walburga Black a good woman wasn't anywhere close to them. "She didn't deserve what happened to her, and you didn't either, but that doesn't change the fact that she really did need to watch herself. Your brother probably didn't even realize what the effects of his actions were!"

Regulus whirled away. "We need to head back to Hogwarts."

Severus sighed. It was true; they needed to return and get ready. They were teachers, so alcohol was frowned on at the best of times. Right before the start of the school year would lead to unwanted questions and more unwanted attention, particularly from Albus, who was a little too nuanced for Severus' liking.

"Fine. I'll see you at night."

* * *

Caelia went to bed, angrier than she'd been in a very long time. And that must have affected her at least on a subconscious level- when she woke up, the windows were broken and the very wind was wrapped around her body like a blanket.

And she was freezing.

Shutting down emotions was never a good idea; that often led to such things as unpredictability later in the day, when there might be other, more important issues to deal with. Caelia tended to deal with residual emotions when they came up, not let them fester, but Regulus had pushed a little too hard for her comfort.

So she'd pushed back, and paid the price.

"Lonny!" She called.

The house elf popped into view, and though her eyes widened at the mess in the room, she didn't say anything. Caelia told her to set up breakfast and her third-best set of blue robes.

Nondescript but elegant was going to be the statement for today, especially with all the quiet meetings she'd have to attend today. Orpheus and Vivian would have to come second for the moment; too many variables would lead to mistakes. She needed to keep her head in the game.

"And set up a Floo call to Gideon Prewett," she told her, right before Lonny popped away. Turning back to the mirror, she stared into its faceted depths, searching for some sort of meaning between the ragged exposition and ultimate denouement. "It's past time I talked to someone about this."

* * *

**Apologies for the last chapter; it was fixed, but only after my good friend told me about it. Anyhow, this took some time to come out, but I hope you guys will like it. The first couple chapters are probably going to turn out a little film-noir-esque- the political drama and stuff is _fun _to write! Gideon Prewett comes up next chapter, with some flirty-banter as well. **

**Reviews inspire me!**

**-Dialux**


End file.
